I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holders for fishing hooks, lines, leaders or sinkers. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a holder having a pliable body which includes two removably attachable ends whereby the fishing hook, line, leader or the eye of a sinker is removably held therebetween.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
The sport of fishing is popular and well-known and is directed at sport fishing and leisure fishing and all of the fishing in between.
The equipment used by people who fish is generally the same, although differing greatly in cost and quality. The primary piece of fishing equipment is the rod with its associated reel.
Regardless of the cost or quality of the rod and reel, one common scourge affects both sport and leisure fishing: the unwieldly fishing line, leader, hook and sinker. The line becomes easily tangled and the hook is dangerous because of the difficulty of extracting a barb once hooked. Simply unwinding the line onto the reel until the hook (or the hook snap) contacts the top or end ring of the rod may reduce somewhat the problem of the hook, but does nothing to eliminate or reduce the problem of a loose and unanchored sinker.
In an effort to resolve this problem, some participants in the sport tie or wrap the line or leader around the rod. This, however, often results in hopeless entanglement. Giving in, many participants in the sport simply remove the hook and the sinker and sometimes the leader. While this eliminates the possibility of entangling or hooking, this approach is inconvenient and inefficient.
Accordingly, prior approaches to providing an answer to the problems of unwieldly lines, leaders, hooks and sinkers have generally failed.